NOVA Scientific proposes a fundamentally new approach to X-ray scintillator imaging through a customized, segmented scintillator coupled to a fiber optic faceplate. Computer modeling predicts a significant improvement in modulation transfer function (MTF) over that of currently available faceplates, offering much improved image quality. This segmentation of the scintillator will be accomplished by selecting new glass compositions which provide specially developed properties for removal of the fiber optic core glass allowing X-ray scintillator materials to be deposited into the deeply etched cavities. The process will permit, for the first time, successful intagliation of fiber optic faceplates and tapers, leading to the higher performance X-ray detectors often suggested in the literature, but never commercially developed. The Phase I effort will test and measure the improvement in MTF in actual prototypes employing the novel approach. This widely desired improvement in X-ray scintillator imaging will create more powerful X-ray detectors of higher spatial resolution and improved MTF, leading to significantly improved sensitivity for X-ray imaging. This innovation has broad commercial applications in medicine, scientific imaging, and non-destructive testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Improvements in X-ray imaging quality will impact present and potential commercial markets in areas of medical imaging in mammography and fluoroscopy, dental X-ray, protein crystallography, high energy X-ray physics, and non-destructive testing.